The foreginer
by Northernsunshine1
Summary: a bump in with a stranger leaves a bad taste in alices mouth ..wait hes in her class? (used OC's and france is super super out of charater i used it as my influnce cause I was watching hetalia and yeah so enjoy )


The foreigner

I walked through the park on my way home and sighed "its so boring the same old same old every day i wish it would change" i reached my house and walked in " mom you here?" i shouted no reply " must still be at work eh " i plopped down on the couch with a bag of chips and a chocolate bar and started to flip through tv channals. After a few hours of mindless nothingness I got up and decided to take a walk. As i was walking i popped in my headphones and started to hum to the beat . It was just starting to get dark in the city as I walked down the park path."God its nice out " I said as I looked around me . then i walked n to something " woah " i fell to the ground " ow" i looked up at the sound and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. A foreigner ? " oh im sorry"

he glared at me. "watch where your going."

What a rude person really i even said sorry to him to " well excuse me " i got up and brushed my self off and watched as the boy walked off. After I finished my walk i went back home to find my sister rachel sitting on the couch reading "Hey big sis " i said still steaming from the incounter "hey alice how'er you ? you seem pissed at something "

some jerk ran in to me and walked off stupid foreigner " i growled . She turned from her book interested " ooooh was he a cute foreigner?" she asked and giggled. " W-what NO"

i yelled at her "he was really rude " she grinned "so i take it that you liked him". I glared at her "some help you are " i growled again and stomped up to my room.

Next thing I knew I was wakeing up to the sound of my alarm clock . "Oh crap !" I yelped as i lept out of bed . I got dressed and ran down the stairs and grabed a piece of tost and was out the door . I ran to the school and in to the class room jus as the bell rang "YES SAFE !" i jumped in joy " just in time alice you almost where late " my bestfriend amanda

said to me as i sat down in the seat next to her. We talked until the teacher walked in the room then we shutup. Now let me say that this teacher was a real nerd like the voice and every thing . Oh and the glasses dont even talk about them . Anyway he walked in as usual and shuffled some papers on his desk . " okay class before I get started I would like to introduce a new student his name is william " my friend sat up in her seat "oh looks like some more eye candy is coming i hope he is hot " i turned to face her "eyecandy ... really?" she winked and i rolled my eyesat her she was so boy crazy . Then he walked in a boy with blond hair and blue eyes ,... wait ... blond hair blue eyes ... it was him the rude guy! I stood up pointed at him and yelled " hey your the rude guy i met yesterday!" . All eyes turned to me " um alice your making a display."

I looked at my friend and then at the eyes of the class she was right that boy was looking at me with his eyebrows raised . I went red and sank back in to my chair " thank you miss alice now as I was saying william here has transferred from london to study and i expect you to all be nice to him..." I tuned him out as my friend tapped my shoulder. how come you always get the hotties ?" I glared at her " he is NOTa hottie " she rolled her eyes

" oooh im going to need some sun glasses cause that boys hot ouch" i sighed great now ill get to here about this for the next 3 months cause she can go on forever. I tuned back in to the teacher to hear him instruct willume to sit next to me. Willume turned and walked down to his seat . all the time the girls where watching him and glared at me .

great i think smell a new fan club forming just great . he sat down i ignored him .

just what i needed more angry fangirls after my guts . I flipped my hair over my shoulder and ignored everybody for the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang I grabed my books and hurried out the door " hey Alice wait up !"

Amanda called after me . I slowed down so that she could catch up to me " so I take it you dont like the new kid eh " (yes they are canadain because this takes place in canada)

I sighed " listen he is rude I dont like him okay now drop it !" she rolled her eyes again

"hmm so whats next ?" I looked at my watch" I got self study right now " she looked at me and giggled " really well thats right your in the same class as France" I shuddered " ugh dont reminde me " we reached my class " well try to survive the fangirls I slute you " I walked in tho the class room and sure enough there he was surrounded with fangirls as always .

Now let me give you a quick run down of this boy . Okay you know that one boy in class that is always surrounded by ladys yeah him the playboy . Well lets say that was him

his black hair tan skin and deep brown eyes he was as Amanda would say eyecandy.

well for some stupid reason he seemed to have some how fallen for me . I have no clue why or how but lets say I was NOT happy . I walked in to the class and

sat in the seat on the oppisite side of the room _dont see me dont see me ._ He looked over at me _crap _he grinned and pushed the fangirls away " ah my honey you are here and are lighting up my world like no one else hon hon " _ahhh fricken playboy._

_" G_o away france" I said through my hands " no no silly girl why would I do that ?" this was going no where fast "today I will make you mine hon hon " I glared at him " no .way. in .HELL."

I felt the death glares of the fangirls on me " aww thats what you say now honey pie " he smirked at me " just go AWAY " I yelled at him when William walked in the door also surrounded by fangirls I looked up and saw him _when you think it cant get worse it does. _

Our eyes locked " hey sweet cakes hello " France waved his hand in front of my face then followed my eyes to where William was standing "hm who is this " he got up and walked up to inspect William"so your the transfer student I've hear about hmm well .. I'm still hottier then you so I see no threat honhonhon"

William turned to look at the playboy.

"What the 'ell is you problem are you sick or something ? " so he was britsh great the fan girls squeled at the sound of his voice " what are you talking to me ? " France looked around " yes I'm talking to you" William said crossing his arms "well ...well your just a stupid brit hon hon hon" I giggled at the two of them it was fun seeing france get a taste of his own meds. All a sudden the fangirls had started fighting " your guy is a playboy "

well yours is a cold jerk " the fanclubs glared daggers at each othere I sighed well it looked like this school year was going to be intersting I_ think I'll go study out side in the shaded area of the school _i picked up my books and headed to the door

"hon hon I'm better and I've got the best girl in school now don't try takeing her she is mine " France bragged to William . I stopped _his girl thats it I'm mad now _with that I turned walked angrly over to france and wacked him "WHO THE HELL IS YOURS THIS GIRL BELONGS TO NO ONE " he rubbed his face "ow what was that for ?" I glared. " WHAT DO YOU THINK AH YOUR SUCH A PLAYBOY " William snickered I turned and glared at him.

" Stay out of this mister rude " he frowned France looked at me " you know him honey baby?" I glared back at France "yes he ran in to me and knocked me over and he is in my class" france started to rage "YOU DID WHAT TO MY BABY YOU SCUM " AH _his baby really ! I _threw my hands in to the air and stormed out the door .

Yep this year is defentaliy going to be interesting .


End file.
